This invention relates to an electric motor and in particular to a fractional horsepower permanent magnet direct current motor.
In very small p.m.d.c. motors there are several problems associated with the construction of the motor due to the smallness of the dimensions, the tolerances, and the delicateness of the parts of the motor.
For example, segment magnets which are preferably not ground to save expense have quite large tolerances due to the number of variables which affect their dimensions. Some means of accommodating the tolerances has to be used which will not create problems of non-symmetry of the assembly. Previous means have included glueing and piercing the motor housing to create locking wings which react against a spring separating the magnets.